


Kiss With A Fist

by MFLuder



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: “You got it all wrong. You’re inmyway.” He smacks Dick in the chest, looking up at him. He’s not so tough. “Maybe you need to see a retirement package.” He smirks, but inside he’s seething.





	Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt: _hate/angry sex_. Back on track, posted on the day of the prompt!
> 
> Look, I legit don’t know what happens after this scene in Titans, if there’s a time cut or not, so we’re just going to go with AU here, okay.

“I don’t take orders from you anymore, man. I do what I want, when I want.”

Jason’s pushing his limits, but he’s sick and tired of Dick and his superior sense of self. That he thinks he’s always right. The great golden child who can do no wrong.

Sometimes, Jason can’t believe he ever looked up to the douchebag. Then again, they say never meet your heroes – some shit like that.

Dick tries to leave past him, small smirk on his face. He stops him with a hand to his chest.

“Get out of my way,” Dick says, eyes searching, lips tight, furrow in his brow. Jason already thinks its permanent, and the guy is only in his twenties.

“You got it all wrong. You’re in _my_ way.” He smacks Dick in the chest, looking up at him. He’s not so tough. “Maybe you need to see a retirement package.” He smirks, but inside he’s seething. 

He clenches his fist, knows Dick sees the tell, even warns him with a ‘no,’ but he’s confident, despite Rachel shaking her head at him. He launches his fist, fury controlling him.

Literally three seconds later, his head hits the ground. He blinks back stars.

“Shit. Here.” Dick offers his hand. He can see Dick actually feels bad. It only makes his blood boil.

Jason smacks the hand, gets up and pushes him away. He’s done. Fucking done.

“Jason!” Dick calls out behind him.

When he hears Dick trotting after him, he stops and turns around. “You wanna go, old man? You got the drop on me there, but I’m tougher than you. Stronger. I’m a better Robin than you ever could have been, Goldie,” he spits out.

“Jason, it’s not about that—”

“The hell it’s not!” he roars. “Fuck you and your goddam self-righteousness!”

Dick comes up to him, trying to placate, with hands raised but Jason isn’t having it. This time he doesn’t advertise and twists his body fast, getting a knee up and into Dick’s stomach before Dick can block.

From there, it turns into an all-out brawl. They’re both using similar techniques, taught to them by Batman, but Dick is relying on his acrobatics, literally handspringing out of the way, while Jason relies on his bruiser tendencies, the mean things he learned on the street. He’s able to take Dick down to the mats – funny how this ended up in the gym – with a kidney punch Dick wasn’t quick enough to stop, but then Dick splays him out again and this time settles his weight on him, keeping his hands pinned with a tight grip around his wrist, knees digging into his stomach.

Dick’s fucking heavy like this, bony knees pressing into his diaphragm. Jason struggles to breathe.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Dick says, beseechingly, even as he’s unwilling to let up.

Jason opens his mouth, chokes a breath in. He can feel blood pooling just under his nose. He pretends to whisper something, make like his breathing is more labored than it actually is. Dick leans down.

Jason kisses him. Full on mashes their lips together, blood smearing across both their faces. Then, as the movement shocks Dick, he rears his head back and headbutts him.

Dick lets go of him and rolls off to the side, rubbing his forehead.

Jason should let him go, walk out now that he’s gotten one over on Boy Wonder, but Jason is nothing if not a gloater. It’s part of his charm. 

He flips over so that he’s crouched above Dick on his hands and knees, staring down at the other man: leering, smug. “I win,” he says. “You gonna cry uncle? Gonna cry _Batman_?”

“Fuck you,” Dick says, wiping away the blood from his face.

“Nah, _bro_.” Jason smirks. “Fuck _you_.”

He moves to get up, to walk back out and find Doctor Light himself, but Dick’s hand catches in his hoodie and he should have known Dick would never stay down. He lashes out, his arm smacks out to the mat beneath Dick and he tightens his legs around Dick’s hips to try to keep him pinned.

Dick, though, doesn’t headbutt him or smash his face in. Not exactly. Instead, he brings their faces together and shoves their lips together again, but this time Jason is caught unaware and Dick is able to shove his tongue in.

Jason tastes blood.

“Turnabout’s fair play, asshole,” Dick whispers at him, clearly about to throw him off.

But violence and sex have always been intimately tied in Jason’s brain and he’s now sporting a semi, staring down at Dick’s lips streaked with his blood. He tightens his thighs once more, keeping Dick from pushing him off, and he extends his neck out, following Dick back down and he kisses him again.

Next thing he knows, they’re both rolling on the ground, and it’s like fighting, but no punches are being launched, only a struggle for dominance over the kiss, over who’s on the bottom – and it’s one Jason will win. He’s still smaller than Dick, but he’s heavy and he wants it more.

Their kisses are less kissing and more biting and breathing into each other’s mouths. Funny enough, this is something Jason knows all too well. At least Dick’s lips are soft, and he smells nice. Jason also finds he doesn’t mind being here, even when he’s under Dick and throwing elbows to try to get back on top. He’s fully hard now, erection threatening the zipper of his jeans and he supposes he’s glad they are in civilian clothes instead of the Robin suit – though that ends up being such a fucking hot image he moans right into Dick’s ear – because with all the armor, he wouldn’t be getting any friction.

“Jason,” Dick pants and he doesn’t know if it’s to stop them or not, so Jason uses a hand to pull Dick’s hair and guide him back down. He likes Dick’s mouth occupied. He can’t tell Jason what to do when his mouth is full.

Jason thinks he wouldn’t mind shoving something else in his mouth. He wonders if Dick has ever sucked _dick_ before.

Funny, Jason used to jack off to this very idea, him and Robin. But he was younger then, a little more fanciful, and he hadn’t met the asshole yet. His masturbation fantasies had been a lot more romantic. Right now, Jason literally both wants to give Dick a black eye and suck his cock until he comes screaming – admitting Jason is better at something than him.

He growls and flips them over once more and this time, Dick lets him. His body goes loose, seems to grow longer and more lithe as Jason struggles to unzip his fucking preppy black sweater thing with one hand, while the other holds Dick’s wrists above his head. When he’s finally able to move the halves off to the side of Dick’s body, he slides his hand up his equally black tee until its bunched in his armpits.

He sits his ass firmly on Dick’s crotch – noting the matching hardness – and takes in the man’s abs and slim build with incredibly defined muscles. He’s hairless, but that’s not surprising. Body hair can get caught in zippers and such, so it’s easier to get rid of it all.

Jason’s curious what he’ll find beneath his pants, though.

He leans down and bites Dick’s chest – hard.

Dick writhes beneath him and Jason lets his lips turn smug.

“Goldie gets off on pain, huh? Not that I’m shocked, we’re all probably into a little pain or we wouldn’t be in this gig. But it’s nice to know you’re not so perfect. That you’re kinky like the rest of us.”

Dick pants, his chest heaving as Jason begins to lick and suck and bite marks into his belly and chest, marking him so Dick remembers who fucking topped him after this fight. “Not perfect,” he stutters out. “Never said I was.”

Jason snorts. “Sure. That’s why _you’re_ the teacher. That’s why _you_ get to make all the decisions. Why nothing the rest of us suggest is ever good enough. Your way or the fucking highway.” He’s growling by the end.

“What do you – what do you want me to say, Jason?” Dick gets out, eyes closing, body surprisingly moving up and into Jason’s ministrations.

“I don’t want you to say a damn thing, Dick. Just shut up and look pretty. I know you can do that, at least.”

He tears at Dick’s fly with his free hand, grunting as he struggles with the stretch between Dick’s wrists above their heads and his crotch. He wants to let go, but he likes the dominant position, likes feeling Dick under him. He’s also admittedly scared Dick will knee him and run away if he lets him go, even though he knows Dick could have gotten out of this hold five minutes ago.

When he finally gets it undone and shoves his hand into Dick’s pants, the other man lets out a hitched moan. He watches as Dick licks his lips, tries to speak.

“Jason, I—”

“Shut up, Goldie. Robin’s got this now.”

“Fuck, I hate you, I hate you so much,” Dick says and Jason smiles.

“I hate you, too, _bro_.”

He pulls Dick out of his pants and well, thankfully no one knows he’s salivating. Like the rest of him, Dick’s cock is perfect. Jason might even guess he tans in the nude, the way the color of it so exactly matches the rest of his skin. There’s a small dusting of dark hair and the head is rosy and positively _leaking_.

The best part though – Dick is perfect, but Jason is _bigger_. He crows, mentally, with that knowledge.

“Yeah, this turn you on? A little hate sex? Or have you secretly been crushing on me this whole time?” Jason asks, snarky.

“Fuck you, fuck—” Dick chants.

“I don’t think we have time for that right now, babe,” Jason says, watching every little wiggle and flex of Dick’s body beneath him. How, when he says, ‘babe,’ Dick’s cock gushes more precome. “But if we did, it wouldn’t be me getting fucked.”

He’s finally getting his own pants undone and he shoves them and his boxers under his ass. Dick looks down then, when he touches their cocks together and he sees the former Robin’s eyes widen the smallest bit.

That’s right, Dickie boy. Baby bro is bigger than you.

Dick finally breaks Jason’s hold and he has a split second to think Dick is going to smash his head in or rip his dick off, but Dick just rolls them over getting up on his knees so he can shove his own pants down below his ass.

“You’re a lot of big talk, y’know?” Dick breathes. “But that’s the thing about you – as Robin, too. There’s not a whole lot of action behind it.”

He growls. “I’ll show you some action you fucking dick—”

Dick rolls his eyes, even as Jason is turning them once more, planting his knees outside Dick’s waist for more leverage to thrust and grind. “Never heard that one before. Real original, Jay.”

“God, you make me so fucking mad. Think you’re so damn perfect. So—”

“You’re really hung up on this ‘perfect’ thing, aren’t you, Robin? Afraid you don’t measure up?”

Jason clamps a hand over Dick’s mouth. “Shut. Up,” he hisses.

Dick’s eyes are sparkling with smug humor, but Jason ignores it in favor of biting his chin, his neck. He leaves a big red mark that he hopes Dick has to explain to the rest of the team.

He spits in his free hand twice and then shoves it down, so he can grasp both of their cocks. He smears the spit and then starts jacking them off. He has to resist his eyes rolling back in his head; it’s been too long since he’s felt someone else’s dick against his own. At least the last few had been attractive, unlike the many before he became Robin.

But Dick. No one he’s had sex with has been like Dick. The way his slim hips thrust up and against Jason’s, pushing them closer, tighter together. The way his hands scramble for purchase on the mats beneath them. The hot puffs of air against his hand.

Maybe you shouldn’t meet your heroes – but it seems fucking them isn’t so bad.

Jason finally removes his hand, wanting more purchase, even if it means Dick is going to run his mouth off again. He situates himself in between Dick’s legs instead of straddling him and pushes his legs up and around Jason’s hips until the older man’s ass and jeans are rubbing against Jason’s pelvis. It gives him better grip, better leverage.

Dick just pants and makes a faint whining noise in the back of his throat. His eyes are hooded as he stares down at the junction of their bodies.

“Yeah, you like this, Dick? You like getting fucked by your replacement?”

“You’re not – ah! – fucking me, Jay. Long way from that.”

“Yeah?” Jason asks, eyebrows raised. He tilts his hips just enough that instead of their cocks grinding together, his cock slips under, slides against Dick’s crack. “I bet you moan real pretty when someone fucks you. You ever done it before, Dick? Get your ass reamed by someone? Yeah, I bet Kori gave it to you all the time. She seems like a woman who enjoys a good pegging.”

“Don’t bring her into this,” Dick hisses, but his tone is undermined when Jason rocks against him again, his cock slipping between Dick’s cheeks now, teasing, and he moans.

He shrugs. “If I had a condom on me, you’d be getting fucked. I bet you’d like it, too. All hot and dirty here on the floor. I bet Mr. High and Mighty loves getting down with the gutter trash. I mean, look at you. Moaning like a bitch.”

“Fuck. The. Hell. Right. Off.” Dick’s glare is harsh, his eyes burning with anger. He still doesn’t stop Jason.

Jason stops teasing, readjusts and goes back to jacking them both of with one hand, the other tight enough on Dick’s hips, he knows there will be bruises.

After a minute Dick’s eyes close and his hands tighten into claws on the ground. His hips move faster, more wantonly.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck I can tell you want to come, Dickie,” Jason says, harsh. He's hot; he can feel sweat dripping from his brow and his hair is getting in his eyes. He shoves it back with his free hand and then closes it back around Dick, jacking only him off, using every trick Jason’s ever learned.

A little rough, a strong upward motion to imitate sucking, a press of the glans under the head, circling his head with a wet thumb. He uses Dick’s generous precome to lubricate and moves faster as he hears Dick’s breath hitch.

“Yeah, yeah, come on, babe. Come for me.” He considers even as his gaze is stuck on the red blooming across Dick’s cheekbones and down his neck. “Come for your little brother.”

With that, Dick twitches and then goes still, upper body arched practically off the floor as he shoots come out and onto his stomach, getting some surprising air and distance. He seems to have stopped breathing and Jason just sits there and milks him, getting every last drop until Dick seems to come to, inhaling a huge gasp of air and falling back to the mat.

“Jesus, fuck, that was gorgeous,” Jason says, now that Dick’s back. He begins stroking himself, hard and fast. His orgasm is sitting in his balls, just waiting to be let out. He lets his gaze roam, taking in the mess Dick’s made on himself, how he can see his abs still clenching, the smallest movement of his hips still seeking contact. He takes in the flush, how Dick’s eyes have gone softer, blue-gray a little dazed in the aftermath of his orgasm. How he’s looking back at Jason, almost like he doesn’t hate him. He looks at Dick’s cock and balls and then down, down, wanting to know what Dick would feel like around him; if he’s tight or _tight_ because he’s never done it before.

Suddenly his hand isn’t the only one on his cock and he fucking loses it, come spilling out and shooting as far as Dick’s own, covering the other man. He keeps jacking himself fast and rough through it, not giving Dick much room but to touch the head and get come all over his fingers.

It’s the first time Dick touched him beyond his lips and arms.

He collapses down over Dick, supporting himself with his arms so he doesn’t land in the mess of semen on Dick’s body. Their legs are still entangled, though, and the contact feels nice.

He feels tired now, body drained of anger as sure as his balls are empty.

“Get the fuck off me,” Dick hisses, unceremoniously shifting and sliding Jason off to his side. He wipes his fingers on his chest.

Jason stares at the come splashed on Dick’s groin and stomach. Dick looks good, dirtied up. It makes him feel pleased, possessive. Like his come is going to stain Dick, let everyone know, Jason Todd was fucking here. 

“You are gross,” Dick tells him, eyes following Jason’s to the mess on his abs. Dick grimaces. He stands and buttons up his pants, slides his tee down to cover it. Jason preens knowing it’s still there. He probably just didn’t want to wipe it on the dojo mats, but still. It’s going to sink into his skin. He’s going to smell like sex.

Dick offers a hand mirroring their interaction from only twenty minutes before. “Come on. Let’s go get Light.”

Jason, once more, ignores the hand. He stands on his own, buttoning his pants and straightening his own clothes. The only thing damp is the head of his cock and it’s not so bad.

Dick sighs as Jason ignores him. “You think we can get through this without fighting? For once? Can we just take a fucking break?”

“I don’t know,” Jason says, smirk on his lips that feel swollen and he knows are looking even more pouty than normal. Not as good as when he sucks cock, but as he licks them Dick tracks the movement, and he thinks it’s good enough. “Can you resist getting your hands on me?”

As he says this with lifted eyebrow, he shoves past Dick, swatting him on the ass. 

He stalks out of the gym, Dick’s roar of, “Jason!” following him as he laughs.

~~~

Rachel and Gar had followed the two Robins and when Gar moved to try to interrupt them, Rachel held him back.

“They need to figure this out on their own.”

“Jason’s gonna get creamed,” Gar said.

Rachel bit her lip but didn’t disagree. They watched from the corner as Jason got an advantage over Dick, finally, spilling them to the mats. She expected them to break apart, for Jason to get up and the three of them to go get the bad guy, but her eyes widened when she realized Jason was _kissing_ Dick.

She turned to Gar, and his confused expression mirrored hers and by the time they both turned back to the formerly fighting Robins, they saw now a different form of fighting.

“I don’t need to see this,” Gar mumbled, and stepped away. Rachel followed after and they sat at the stools in the kitchen. She was grateful the gym was soundproofed enough that, though the doors weren’t shut, she couldn’t hear the sounds of the two boys kissing, wet and messy, as she had been able to at the door.

Gar had his head in his hands. “I didn’t expect _that_,” he said, forlorn and still a little stunned.

She shrugged. “I guess it’s one way to relieve that tension.”

“Kori’s going to be pissed.”

She looked at Gar sharply. “We are _not_ telling Kori. She and Dick aren’t together right now, anyway.”

“Yeah, but you kno—”

“We know nothing.”

Gar lapsed into silence, staring at the kitchen wall like he could see through to the gym. She _could_, but didn’t think he actually wanted to know that both Robins now had their pants down around their knees and were grinding like it was life or death.

“Come on,” she said, putting her arm around him. “Let’s see if we can track down Light while they’re…busy.”

Gar shuddered and spared one last glance in the direction of the gym before he trailed after her.

Rachel just wished she knew if this would make things better or worse between the two and if she was going to need to invest in noise canceling headphones or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you readers are enjoying these so far? I know, my ships are all over the place so you might not be reading every kinktober fic, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Kinky enough? Too much plot? ;)
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
